Searching for the Light
by Mac.K.1234
Summary: Ever since she was young, Amberpaw was always frowned upon because of how much she resembled her mother, a traitor and murderer. She struggles to prove her Clan that she isn't her mother. When her mother returns, asking for her to join her, Amberpaw is torn. Join her mother or stay with her Clan?
1. Chapter 1

Forestclan

Leader- Fallingstar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy- Bluestorm- blue gray she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly

Medicine- Lightningpool- gray she-cat with black tabby markings

Warrior:

Firestorm-bright orange long hair tom with one white paw

Spiritgaze- golden tabby tom

Silverstem- silver she-cat

Frozenclaw- white and silver tom

Puddlesplash- brown and gray tom

Duskfeather- orange, white, and black calico she-cat

Eaglefeather- brown body and white head tom

Greeneyes- gray tom with bright green eyes

Moonfire- dark gray and light gray tabby tom

Midnightclaw- black she-cat with white paws

Blackstorm- black tom with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Cherryblossom- dark ginger she-cat; mother to Fallingstar's kit; Pinekit (light brown tom) and Firekit (ginger she-kit)

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- pure white she-cat with bright amber eyes

Leafpaw- light brown tabby tom

Softpaw- white and black she-cat

Elders:

Sparrowcall- ginger and white she-cat

Duskclaw- dark gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter 2

**The story plot was by Grasswing of Wingclan and gave me permission to write it into a story just want to say Thank You!**

* * *

I am the daughter of Whitesky, the traitor and murderer of Forestclan. I am Amberpaw.

Every cat hates me because of how I look so much like my mother. My pure white coat just like hers. But they what they don't notice is that my eyes are different, my bright amber eyes against dark blue.

But they don't care, they act like they know my fate, everyone except Frozenclaw, my mentor. He thinks I'm different, he thinks that I'm nothing like my mother. He's my only friend.

. . . . .

A gentle breeze blows against my shining white coat. The breeze rustles the tree's leaves as the birds sing they're morning song. I open my eyes to the forest I love so much. I run through my home letting my paws guide me. I close my eyes enjoying the cool day of Greenleaf.

I open my eyes but to my horror the forest is burning to the ground and I see a shite shape standing in front of me. I soon recognize it as my mother. I gasp, I thought she was exiled, why is she hear standing in front of me? She doesn't speak a word and I don't either.

Fear starts to stab at my heart. I start to tremble. Then everything goes black.

. . . . .

I wake to a paw poking at my side. I stir out of my nest and look to see Frozenclaw standing over me. I quickly got up and asked off instincts, "Is something wrong, Frozenclaw?"

"No you were just fidgeting in your sleep," he looks at me worried.

"I was just dreaming," I said feeling embarrassed.

He nodded and headed out of the den with me following him. Every time I'm in the camp the other cats stare at me like I don't know, well I do I just ignore them. I follow Frozenclaw to the fresh-kill pile and pick out a sparrow. I carry it over to a shady spot with my mentor and take a bite of my prey.

"I thought we could go practice our battle moves with the other apprentices and their mentors," Frozenclaw speaks after he finishes his mouse.

I stop eating I don't have the appetite anymore. I push the rest of my sparrow over to Frozenclaw and nod.

"I know they don't like you but I know their mentors won't let them hurt you."

His words are comforting but I don't believe it. "Hey lets go Frozenclaw!"

I look over to my right to see Leafpaw and Softpaw, and their mentors Duskfeather and Eaglefeather. "Okay let's go," Frozenclaw calls back. We both get up and head out of camp with the other apprentices and their mentors.

I walk in silence as the others have conversations. I walk in the back of the group, all alone. Once we arrived at the battle hollow the mentors started to talk quietly to each other, while Leafpaw and Softpaw talked excitedly to each other. I sat alone like I usually do.

"Okay Amberpaw and Leafpaw will practice fight first," Eaglefeather called out after a few moments.

"Practice fight," Frozenclaw repeated to us but mainly Leafpaw.

I get up and stand in front of Leafpaw, who was in the battle crouch. I get into the crouch, too. I can the see the anger on Leafpaw's face. He leaps at me but leaves an opening for me to hit him on his stomach. I dodge and hit him a few times in the stomach. I turn around as soon as I land and charge at him before he could gain his balance again. I hit him again on the face with sheathed claws. I see him move his right paw and I quickly jump back before he could hit me.

He looks at me with pure anger. He charges at me but before he reaches me he jumps and I lose sight of him. He lands on top of me and scratches my back with his sharp claws, drawing blood. Pain shoots though my back and I shake him off me. I hear Frozenclaw shout at Leafpaw but he doesn't listens and neither do the other mentors.

He jumps at me again but I dodge. I turn around to see Leafpaw running at me but it's too late to dodge and he knocks me to the ground. Everything goes dark and all I can see is Leafpaw going for my neck. Fear overcomes me and I freak out. I flail my paws trying to knock him off me, but I can't seem to find him. He grabs my neck with his teeth and bites down hard. Pain rockets through me. I feel my blood trickle down my neck. I hear Frozenclaw shout and I hear him race to me and knock Leafpaw off me. I feel him grab my scruff and carry me back to camp.

I must have blacked out because I wake up to Lightningpool, the medicine cat, putting cobwebs on my neck. I think back to what Frozenclaw had said to me this morning, _I know they don't like you but I know their mentors won't let them hurt you. Yeah right_ I think and I fall back into another dark sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile i just wasn't motivated to write, but i'm back hopefully i just want to thank Grasswing of Wingclan again for letting me write your story plot into a story THANKX XD**

* * *

I wake up in the medicine den and sit up. Pain stings everywhere on my body. "Woah slow down sweetheart." I turn to see Lightningpool staring at me with concerned eyes. I feel tears slowly fill my eyes. "What's wrong sweetie? Are you in pain? Do you want some poppyseeds?" Lightningpool quickly asks.

I shake my head then quickly regret it because the pain worsens. "It's just why are you helping me? Don't you hate me for being the daughter of Whitesky and looking so much like her?"

The gray and black tabby tilts her head. "Of course not! I don't judge cats because who they're related to. I'm a medicine cat, I'm supposed to help every cat in this clan."

I smile she's so sweet I guess I have another friend. I look around and find Frozenclaw lying in the nest next to me, sleeping. "He was worried about you, so I let sleep here. My brother really likes you, we both know how it feels to be judged. We both were loners," Lightningpool says quietly.

That's right Frozenclaw and Lightningpool are littermates. I nod and smile. Frozenclaw wakes up to me and Lightningpool talking. "Look who's finally up," Lightningpool teases.

Frozenclaw shakes his head turns to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stiff."

"That's good."

Lightningpool walks over to me and lies down in front of me. "But you won't be able to get back to training for another two days."

I nod and stand up and as soon as I do Frozenclaw and Lightningpool quickly stand up making sure I'm fine. "I'm fine I just want some fresh air."

They both nod and help me out of the den. Once we're out of the den almost every cat looks our way and starts whispering. I head for the camp entrance and pass by Blackstorm and Puddlesplash and I hear them clearly. "I hear she attacked Leafpaw and Leafpaw had to defend himself so he taught her a lesson," Puddlesplash whispers. "Yeah. Fallingstar should exile her just like her mother," Blackstorm replies.

I lash my tail and walk faster, but then I quickly turn around when I hear Lightningpool yell. "Lies! Leafpaw attacked her and she couldn't do anything because she was dying. Leafpaw was trying to kill her!"

Puddlesplash and Blackstorm look up to the angry medicine cat. They both were stunned silent and so was the rest of the clan. So much attention was focused on us and I couldn't take it. I run out of camp not really knowing where I'm going. I just let my paws guide me. I finally come to a stop to catch my breath. I know exactly where I am from the big Owl Tree. Legend has it that there was an owl feasting on the cats that lived here in this forest, but now the owl has disappeared. I don't believe in those kinds of things but it was to tell kits legends like that until their mothers wouldn't let me near them, afraid I would kill them.

I pad up to the big tree and lay down exhausted. I lay my head down on my paws and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

I open my eyes to a lush forest I know so well. I sit and watch the forest and listen to all the animals scurrying around. I know this is a dream but I wish I could just stay here forever.

* * *

I wake up after a moment and sit up, pain stinging my neck. I look around to see my home. "Hello darling."

I turn around to the voice behind me and I come face to face with someone I thought I would never meet again. "W-W-Whitesky?" my voice trembles with fear.

She looks the same as the day she was exiled. Her shining white coat glows in the moonlight and her dark blue eyes sparkle. "Oh you've grown so much and you look gorgeous."

"Shut up you don't care about me and why you here? You were exiled remember," I try to sound tough it doesn't work.

She lets out a rough laugh and looks directly into my bright amber eyes. "Darling I do care about you, you are my only daughter. And yes I know I was exiled but it's not fair that I can't see my only kit, now is it?"

"Well you should have thought about that before you plotted against and killed Mintstar."

She sits down and looks down at the ground, "She shouldn't have sent you father to his death." Her voice shows her anger.

"No you're wrong. He went on that mission on his own account. Mintstar didn't send him, she tried to stop him. He died bravely protecting his clan," anger swelling inside me.

"Hmp! You believe that? I'm not wrong you're wrong."

I need to get back to my clan before Frozenclaw and Lightningpool get worried. I know can't fight her she's too strong and I'm injured. "What do you want?"

She looks me over and notices my injured neck. "What happened to your neck?"

I look away from her gaze and shake my head. "Cats hate me because I'm your daughter and I look a lot like you. I was training and another apprentice attacked me, he tried to kill me. Now why are you here?"

"I want you to join me. Leave the clan that hates you and start over with me. I'll teach you how to hunt and fight. We can take down Forestclan and rule together."

The thought burns through my head and then I picture Frozenclaw and Lightningpool, I can't do that to my friends. But it would feel nice to have respect from everyone. I shake my head, _what's wrong with me_?

"I'll give you time to think and we'll meet here tomorrow tonight and if you don't come I'll kill one of your clan mates. And if you say no I'll keep killing your clan mates one by one."

She smiled at me. "That's not fair. That doesn't give me a choice, you're forcing me to join you."

"Life's not fair." She gets up and walks away, once she's out of view I walk back to camp, thinking of what I could do not go with her, but no know one dying. The only way is to kill her. How am I supposed to kill my mother, she's too strong. Then that means I need to get help from my clan. I can't do that they hate me. They won't believe me, they'll think that I'm going to set them up to die or that I'm lying to get attention. I don't know what to do. I need help.

* * *

** Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try this in 3****rd**** person view because I need to practice that.**

* * *

Once Amberpaw reached the gorse tunnel she stopped thoughts buzzing through her head. How was she going to get her clan mates to believe her? It seemed impossible but if she didn't do something innocent cats are going to die. She shook her head and finally walked into camp, head down low.

"There you are! Where have you been?" a voice called to her.

She looked up to see Lightningpool rushing over to her. "Oh I just wanted to be alone a bit that's all. I was over by the Owl Tree."

"Are you okay? How's your neck?"

"Fine where's Fallingstar? I need to talk to him," she asked quietly.

Lightningpool tilted her head in curiosity and pointed her tail to the leader's den. Nervously Amberpaw walked towards her leader's den. Possible outcomes popped in her head. What if he gets mad that she interrupted whatever he was doing? There's such a small possibility that he'll believe her. _Or maybe he'll be nice like Frozenclaw and Lightningpool. _

She shook her head, _that would never happen. _Amberpaw stood still once she reached the entrance, she watched as the vines swung back and forth. Her stomach tightened as she could feel every cats' gaze on her, tempting her to walk away and not embarrass herself. But she stood there if she didn't do this every last cat in this forest would die.

"Fallingstar? I have something to tell you," her voice sounded small and frail.

After a few minutes the dark brown tabby responded. "Come in."

She stepped in taking a look behind as the vines swung more as they brushed against her. She sat down in front of her leader. Inside the den was dark and she could barely see the big brown tabby. "So what was it that you need to tell me Amberpaw?"

She looked down at her paws nervous. "Well please don't tell the others about this. But I met my mother while I was out by myself and she told me that I have to join her and take over Forestclan or she'll kill a cat once every day until I join her. And I don't want to join!" she took in a breath and then continued, "Please I don't want the clan worry but I don't want innocent cats to die. Please help me Fallingstar."

Amberpaw looked up at Fallingstar. She looked frantically in his yellow eyes searching for any anger, but couldn't find anything. She was confused for a second then he started to talk. "I see, I won't tell the clan but I'll make sure they are careful when they are out of camp and no apprentice is allowed out of camp without a warrior."

Amberpaw stood still he's actually helping her, but why? "You're helping me? Really?"

"Yes of course. I was good friends with your father, Snowfeather. And I have to make sure that my clan is safe, no matter what. But you are right we don't the whole clan to freak out about this, we'll just say that there's a fox out there and we don't know where it is."

She stared at her leader for a while and then nodded. "So you don't hate me?"

"No."

She looked at her paws and smiled, she was glad that she had another friend. Fallingstar stood up and headed out of the dark den and jumped up on the High Branch. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting." Cats flowed out tiredly, looking confused as why there would be a clan meeting at a time like this.

Amberpaw stepped out of her leader's den and sat down. "There might be a fox out in the forest so every warrior is to be careful and stay full alert. Apprentices are to be with a warrior when out of the camp. And that goes for you too Lightningpool. There will guard every night until this problem is fixed. Understood?" Fallingstar looked down at every cat as they nodded and then jumped off the High Branch. He padded straight to Amberpaw and stepped back into his den flicking his tail for her to follow. He turned around and faced Amberpaw with bright yellow eyes that glowed in the dark.

"So what do I do, Fallingstar? She told me to meet her tomorrow night," fear started to flow through her and Fallingstar laid a tail on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry, try to by yourself time and then we'll try to think of a plan," Fallingstar said.

Amberpaw nodded, "But what if she doesn't give me time?"

"I don't know but let's hope that she does," he turned away from her and dismissed Amberpaw.

. . . . . .

Amberpaw laid awake in her nest as Lightningpool slept soundlessly. She was stuck in the medicine den since she hasn't healed enough to go back the apprentice. She closed her eyes hoping to wake to an endless lush forest. But she just couldn't sleep, thoughts just kept buzzing around in her head. She didn't believe that she could get her mother to give her more time. Whitesky is going to kill every cat. _No I can't let her do that! _How was she going to do this? Why couldn't she have been a normal cat, with a normal mother? Was that to mush to ask? To have a normal life where everybody didn't see her as a murderous traitor?

Amberpaw opened her eyes and watched as Lightningpool's flank slowly rose and fell as she slept. She had to stand up to her mother and make her stop her plans. _ Or maybe I'll just have to kill her. _She shook and closed her eyes as sleep crept over her.

Amberpaw opened her eyes to sunlight and Lightningpool sorting herbs. She slowly sat up and winced as pain seared her neck. At least it wasn't as bad as yesterday. Lightningpool looked up from her herbs and quickly asked as she noticed the pain on Amberpaw's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yea just a little sore."

Once Lightningpool went back to sorting herbs Amberpaw got up slowly and stepped out of the medicine den. She padded towards the fresh kill pile. She picked out a mouse and sat next to the elders den. She quickly ate the entire mouse and licked her lips and started to groom herself.

Frozenclaw's P.O.V

Frozenclaw stepped out of the warriors den and stretched. He looked over to Amberpaw and purred. Her pretty white pelt shone in the sunlight, almost blinding him. He ran over to her after getting a vole from the fresh kill pile. He sat next to her and watched as she groomed herself. She didn't notice he was there.

He licked her head getting her attention. "Hey how you doing?" he asked.

"Good. I'm a little sore though," she smiled at him.

He nodded as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Amberpaw. She was pretty and was kind to everyone no matter what. It's just that he wouldn't say he was in love though. He just never liked the thought of being in love, he just wants to protect and help his clan. But whenever he was around Amberpaw he always forgot that.

"So I was thinking that tomorrow when you can start your training again that I give you a hunting assement," he said looking away from her bright amber eyes.

She nodded as she stood up and said, "That's okay. I'm going to check the elders for ticks." She ran off to get mouse bile from his sister. He got up after he finished his vole and went on a hunting patrol with Puddlesplash, Moonfire, and Midnightclaw.

. . . . . .

Amberpaw's P.O.V

She walked back to the medicine den after a long day of getting so many ticks off the elders. She sighed as she remembered how they acted. Sparrowcall had kept her claws out as Amberpaw checked through her fur. At least Duskclaw didn't care that Amberpaw checked through his fur. He had said he was old and didn't care if he died right now.

Amberpaw washed off her paws in a small puddle in the medicine den. She stepped over to Lightningpool who was sitting over Cherryblossom's kit Pinekit. "What's wrong?" she asked as the tiny kit started a coughing fit.

"Pinekit's got a cough and Cherryblossom keeps bringing him here every time he starts to cough so I'm letting him stay here so Cherryblossom doesn't have to worry as much."

Amberpaw nodded as the kit started to stop coughing. "If you ask me it's better to keep the kit with its mother. Because I bet Cherryblossom is even more worried."

Lightningpool nodded but didn't say anything more.

Sun started to set and sink in the sky. As night crept over Amberpaw started to move to the gorse tunnel. Tonight Blackstorm is guarding but he didn't even move as Amberpaw slipped through the tunnel. _He probable wants me to get killed by the fox that doesn't even exist_. She smiled as she headed towards the Owl Tree.

She sat down once she reached the big tree. Looking around and scenting her surroundings. Nothing unusual. Soon it was moon high and her mother hasn't come yet. She held her head low as sleep started to creep over her. But finally Whitesky appeared through the bushes. Amberpaw looked up quickly to face her mother.

"So have you made up your mind?" Whitesky asked coolly.

"Well this is all too overwhelming I need time to think about this." Amberpaw shifted her paws nervously.

Whitesky looked at her daughter with cool blue eyes. Amberpaw looked at her mother searching for anything in those blue eyes, but nothing. "Okay you have a moon. Think carefully pumpkin."

Amberpaw nodded as she watched her mother leave, going who knows where. Once she was out of sight and couldn't be scented Amberpaw sighed with relief. She's got a moon to come up with a plan with Fallingstar. Enough time to come up with a plan, right?

She got up and headed back to camp.

* * *

**Yep that's chapter 4 for you so please review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Amberpaw walked home in silence. She needed to come up with a plan but she couldn't think of any. How was she going to do this?

Once she reached camp she went straight to Fallingstar's den. "Fallingstar?"

"Come in."

She walked in and sat down in front of her sleepy leader. He yawned and then finally spoke, "So what happened?"

"We have a moon to come up with a plan."

He nodded and looked away, "OK we'll talk tomorrow, so go get some sleep."

Amberpaw nodded and stepped out of her leader's den and headed for the apprentice den. She laid down in her nest at the back of the den. She curled up and slowly fell asleep.

. . . .

Amberpaw opened her eyes to a dark forest, disgusting smells reached her nose making her screw up her face. _What's going on?_ She looked around in confusion. A gentle breeze made her shiver and she heard a voice, "Your mother is going to take over your clan you have to stop her Amberpaw."

She looked around for someone who might have spoken to her but no one was in sight. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called.

Was she going crazy or did the breeze give her a warning? She shook her head confused, but then let slide. She kept the warning in her mind, just in case she lost herself and decided to join her mother. Amberpaw knew what she had to do she had to put a stop to her mother antics. She knew deep down that her mother was never going to leave her alone if she was chased over the territory. Amberpaw was going to have to kill her own mother.

. . . .

Amberpaw woke up to sunlight and alone in the den. She shook her head from the dream she had and sighed with frustration.

* * *

**Yea sorry this is short but I had no idea what to write and I thought I should update this so yea sorry. So please tell what you thought. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok yea this was really late sorry i've been really tired and busy.**

* * *

Amberpaw stood and walked out into the clearing. Cats rested near the High Rock and looked at Amberpaw as she picked up a vole from the fresh kill pile and rested by the apprentices den. She ate quickly so she could go out and hunt with Frozenclaw.

But as soon as she was done Fallingstar walked up to her and flicked his tail for her to follow. They both head out of camp in to the thick forest. "What's wrong Fallingstar?"

"I know you training 6 moons ago and I was thinking everything you have been through I think it's time for you to become a warrior."

Amberpaw stared at him in shock. Was she really going to become warrior? This must be a dream; this can't be for real, can it? She shook her head and Fallingstar stared at her in surprise, he was sure she would be happy. "No I don't think I'm ready Fallingstar. I think this up to Frozenclaw and you to talk about."

Fallingstar smiled and nodded, "But I already talked to Frozenclaw. He's proud of you and I have never seen an apprentice learn so fast. I think you're ready Amberpaw."

Amberpaw couldn't help but smile. Joy rushed through her veins and she jumped up and ran in circles just to get the energy out of her. Fallingstar laughed and said it was time to go and set up a warrior's ceremony.

They marched back to camp and headed towards the leader's den.

**. . . . .**

Evening rolled by and it was time for Amberpaw to become a warrior, of course with Leafpaw and Softpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the High Rock for a clan meeting."

Every cat gathered, while Leafpaw and Softpaw were grooming themselves so they would look nice for their warrior ceremony.

"We gather here because there are some apprentices here who are ready for their warrior names. Leafpaw please step forward," Fallingstar called. As he stepped forward he looked at Amberpaw and smiled a "I'm better than you" smile. Amberpaw just rolled her eyes, realizing that Leafpaw and Softpaw don't know that she's going to become a warrior too.

"Leafpaw you have shown great courage and bravery. Do you promise to protect this clan even at the risk of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Leafbreeze."

"Leafbreeze! Leafbreeze!" the clan shouted.

"Softpaw please step forward."

Softpaw stepped forward as Leafbreeze stepped back. "Softpaw you have shown kindness for you clan and bravery. Do you promise to protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"

She nodded, "I do."

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Softfern."

"Softfern! Softfern!"

The clan started to move away and start to celebrate when Fallingstar called one more name. "Amberpaw."

Everyone looked at Fallingstar like he was crazy. This was Amberpaw's moment, she was going to become a warrior.

"Please step forward. You have shown determination and courage, today you will receive your warrior name."

"Are you crazy? She's not worthy to be a warrior let alone in this clan," Duskfeather called looking at her leader.

Fallingstar ignored her and continued the warrior ceremony. "Do you, Amberpaw, promise to protect you clan from anything that is a threat, even if it kills you?"

Amberpaw looked up at Fallingstar with determination in her eyes. "I do."

He smiled, "Then by the power of Star Clan I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Ambereyes."

No one shouted except for Lightningpool and Frozenclaw. "Ambereyes! Ambereyes!"

She smiled and looked around seeing unhappy faces but she didn't care she was a warrior now. She couldn't feel eyes looking at her from outside of camp.

* * *

**i hope you like and i won't write another chapter until i get 15 reviews. so yea bye.**


End file.
